


Little Sapphire

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Marion Lavorre is pregnant.  It is not welcome.  A drabble.





	Little Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the best drabble I've written so far (and drabbles are hard to make good).

Marian carried the baby because it was his, a little reminder of his love.  But a smoldering resentment grew in her breast, as the pregnancy went on, as she locked herself away from the world of colors and song and pleasures that she cultivated.

When the child was born, the little blue face looked up. Marian fell in love again.

The child was a brilliant jewel in the night.  Her laugh overshadowed all other joy.  So Marian folded that jewel in a world of colors and song and pleasures, certain her little sapphire would know every comfort and no cruelties.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome.


End file.
